All I Really Want
by LaElBa
Summary: Little Harry Potter is seven years old, and it's Christmas Eve. Unlike everyone else, he is alone, and in his room. He decides to write a letter to Santa...


Disclaimer: The song "All I Really Want" belongs to Steven Curtis Chapman. Harry Potter & Co., belong to JK Rowling. The dream Harry has is based off of situations and characters presented in "Living with Danger" by whydoyouneedtoknow, and its sequels.

* * *

_**All I Really Want...**_

_

* * *

_

"Get in there you little brat!" shouted a purple-faced man. "I don't want to have to deal with you on Christmas Eve when WE get presents!!"

He threw the little boy into the closet and locked the door.

"And stop that bloody crying!!"_  
_

Harry Potter was not even seven years old, and he was spending Christmas alone, just like he did every year. Santa never visited him. He never got any presents.

Well, he did get presents, but dream-presents don't really count, do they?

He remembered a dream he had had once. It was with a nice family. There were two dad, two moms, and four kids. He was one of those kids. It was a wonderful dream. Harry sighed as he picked another spider off his blanket. But it was only a dream. Santa only gave presents to boys like Dudley. But just in case, maybe he should do something.

Harry got out a pencil and piece of paper. Maybe if he was real good next year…

_Well, I don't know if you remember me or not  
I'm one of the kids they brought in from the school  
I was the black-haired boy in an old, green flannel shirt  
You may not have seen me, I was standing off alone_

Harry poured out his soul into the letter. Writing was easy, but writing so it would fit on the page was hard. His teacher was always telling him to write smaller.

_I didn't come and talk to you 'cause that's never worked before  
And you'll probably never see this letter, anyway  
But just in case there's something you can do to help me out  
I'll ask you one more time _

All I really want for Christmas is someone to tuck me in  
A shoulder to cry on if I lose, shoulders to ride on if I win  
There's so much I could ask for, but there's just one thing I need  
All I really want for Christmas is a family

Harry had to laugh a little. He had a family, but they weren't nice to him. He didn't like them at all.

_Well, I guess I should go ahead and tell you now  
If it's really true about that list you have  
Somehow I always seem to end up in a fight  
But I'm really trying hard not to be bad _

But maybe if I had a brother or a dad to wrestle with  
Maybe they could teach me how to get along  
And from everything I've heard it sounds like the greatest gift on earth  
Would be a mom

Once, Harry had had a _real_ family. But both his mom and dad had died in the car crash that gave him the funny lightning-bolt shaped scare that everyone liked to make fun of.

The weird thing was, sometimes when he tried really hard, Harry remembered parts of it. But instead of what he would think of in a car crash, Harry would see green light. He didn't know where THAT came from…

_All I really want for Christmas is someone who'll be here  
To sing me happy birthday for the next 100 years  
And it's okay if they're not perfect or even if they're a little broken  
That's all right, 'cause so am I _

Well, I guess I should go, it's almost time for bed  
And maybe next time I write you I'll be at home

A home. That's all Harry really wanted. Someone who loved him, not someone who treated him like a servant, or scum, or…. like the Dursleys did.

Harry folded the letter up and put it on the floor as he got into his bed. He hoped that Santa would see it and read it. He hoped that he would dream of the family who loved him. He hoped that someday, someday he could get away from the Dursleys.

_'Cause all I really want for Christmas is someone to tuck me in  
Tell me I'll never be alone, someone who's love will never end  
Of all that I could ask for, well, there's just one thing I need  
All I really want for Christmas is a family _

As Harry fell asleep, a single tear rolled down his cheek.

* * *

A Short Note: Reviews are good. They help me to get better. I wrote this for Christmas, but just now desided to post it. More songfics and one shots by me may be up soon. Who knows? 

-Starry


End file.
